Water Walking (Item Power)
This article is about the Item Power called '"Water Walking". For the spell that this '''Power emulates, see Water Walking.'' | rank = | item = Staff Wand Jewelry | effect = true | all = Water Walking | availability = Enchant Item Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} ;: "Water Walking" is a Item Power for Heroes' equipment that permits normal travel across Ocean terrain. It may be added to magic Wands, Staves, and Jewelry via Enchant Item or Create Artifact. Some of the 250 pre-defined Items possess this power and may turn up during the campaign. Effect Water Walking is a symbolic rite in magic. Its practical military applications are clear enough though, particularly on oceanic worlds. "Water Walking" grants the Hero the Swimming sphere of movement. He may traverse Rivers, Swamp, Tundra, and most importantly, Shore & Ocean tiles at a cost of just per tile. "Water Walking" does not extend any effects over an army. Every member of the Hero's group will need an equal or superior Movement Type (such as flying) in order to retain these overland movement liberties. This Item Power functions as per the Unit Enchantment Spell of this name. You do not need to be able to research or cast a Water Walking spell. The Item Power is transient: it will dissipate immediately if the Hero ever removes or loses the item. Unlike the spell, however, the power cannot be dispelled as long as the item is worn. This gives it a very strong, even life-saving, advantage in combat on the Ocean. Strategy "Water Walking" does not cost much more than the Unit Enchantment even without Artificer and Runemaster. Since the hero will Drown if his Water Walking is somehow dispelled over water, this Item Power is a highly compelling replacement for the spell. This is one of the most readily-available Item Powers in the game, with very low requirements, very low , and accessibility through Enchant Item. Your Wizard may well have access to it at a point when Heroes are still quite weak and Normal and Summoned units are the real muscle behind your expeditions. "Water Walking" will permit the hero to accompany a seaworthy battle group, or act on his own in scouting terrain and "peeking" in Lairs. In battle, your Hero will be singled out if his companions are all fliers, so don't let this Power lure you into a rash attack. Overland, a Pathfinding/Swimming stack is treated as Non-Corporeal, and cannot make use of Enchanted Roads. While it comes from a different realm, costs more, and has slightly higher Book requirements, Flight (Item Power) is categorically superior to "Water Walking". Favor Flight, if you have access to it. Acquisition "Water Walking" is helpful in some way to every Hero. There are some noteworthy limitations: * Fang normally , and only gets the ability to move in water combat, after he has been Webbed and fought his way free. * Jaer only gets the ability to move in water combat. * Shuri and Marcus become seaworthy but lose access to enchanted roads. Enchant Item & Create Artifact With , "Water Walking" may be added to magical rods and accessories through Enchant Item and Create Artifact. Creating your own equipment with these spells is expensive and time-consuming, but cheaper with the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, six possess "Water Walking". This power causes a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have particular Spellbooks in order to appear in Treasure, and the requirements are irregular. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers Category:Unit Movement